


Plays well with others

by sloganeer



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These girls are really more Casey's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plays well with others

A girl named Janie agreed to meet me after work for a drink and she does. It's almost one, but she's still dressed like she just caught a cab from her office uptown. Maybe she'll still be wearing those clothes when she takes the cab home tomorrow morning.

I want to say something about the name. Janie sounds like a nickname that goes with pigtails and plaid skirts, something she picked up back in Catholic school. Nothing like the sleek pantsuit and bob she brushes out with long fingers. She looks better blonde, but I don't think she is. These girls are really more Casey's type.

He's watching, I'm sure, but I haven't spotted him yet. It won't take long. Casey was never any good at Hide and Seek.

Janie looks bored, twirling her straw. A majorette, probably not a cheerleader. She was a good girl and keeps the name as a remembrance.

I played all the games. I wasn't good, but it didn't matter. I was never on the right side anyway.

Conversation stalled about seven minutes ago. She's scoping the exits and I'm searching for Casey, counting myself back from commercial. I want to say something about the name - tell her to grow the fuck up already, and what's so wrong with Jane? - but I don't think I'm allowed. It's only our first date, and honestly, all I want right now is for Casey to put his hand on my shoulder and call me Danny.


End file.
